EnterSuprise
by xXxKittySmithMcDowellXxX
Summary: This is my first Star Trek fan fic the story revolves around Wesley Crusher and Alexa Myers. Please read and review.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

I do not own star trek or any characters from the series.

However I do own Alexa Myers and she is passed on a Roleplay of mine.

This Story is based on the episode First Duty but instead of the

Accident happening Wesley actually graduates.

Dreams – _Are in Italics_


	2. Arrival

Chapter 1 – Arrival.

As the Galaxy class starship Enterprise D came into viewing distance of the planet known as Earth. Captain Jean-Luc Picard ordered it be put on the main viewer. The bridge crew sat in awe, as they looked out at the planet which held the most important place for any Starfleet hopeful the Starfleet Academy. Captain Picard rose from his seat and walked towards the front of the bridge his eyes lit up as he stared at the planet "The home of Starfleet Academy" he turned around "which we have all been to at some point in our lives" a smile rose onto Deanna Troi's face "we may have all attended Captain but somebody we all know and care for attends right now."

The Captain gave counselor Troi a puzzled look "somebody we know? Ahh Mr Crusher of course" The entire bridge crew held back laughs with smiles. Ensign Myers looked at the Captain waiting for his command to either dock the ship in the space dock or to enter orbit. Picard looked at Ensign Myers with a annoyed look "well why haven't you proceeded with synchronized orbit?" the ensign looked at the Captain with fear "I…I'm sorry sir" she quickly corrected herself and went into synchronized orbit.

Commander Riker looked at the Captain "you didn't give that order sir" the captain nodded "I know number one I wanted to test Ensign Myers to see if she would apologise or tell me I hadn't given that order." He looked at the Ensign "Ensign in my ready room if you please." Alexa nodded rose from her seat and walked into the Captain's ready room. Picard followed the Ensign "you have the bridge number one" Riker nodded "aye sir" entering his ready room Picard took his seat offering the other seat to the Ensign.

Ensign Myers took the seat opposite Picard she sat up straight while fiddling with her fingers was she just nervous or afraid of something nobody but she knew and she wasn't sharing. Picard looked at Myers before speaking clearly to her "now Ensign Myers I know that when I say something like I did on the bridge it can be very intimidating however if I haven't given an order but want to know why you haven't followed it I want you to tell me that I didn't give such an order I need my officers to question me when I act like that it prevents me from thinking people know what I want before I tell them.

Alexa nodded at the captain "yes sir I will remember that sir" she rose from her seat "anything else sir" she looked at Picard waiting for an answer. Picard looked at the Ensign "no that will be all return to your station" Ensign Myers nodded and exited the ready room going back to the helm. Picard began going over the list of Starfleet Cadets only to be interrupted by Dr Crusher as she entered his ready room "captain I am requesting shore leave to go visit Wesley" Picard looked up at Beverly "of course in fact I recommend that we all take shore leave while we have the opportunity ."

Beverly nodded and exited the ready room in a hurry Picard rose from his seat and returned to the bridge walking over to his command chair he bent over and pressed a button a high pitch noise echoed throughout the ship "hear this all decks all stations I recommend shore leave for all personnel aboard I repeat all decks all stations shore leave for all personnel" he released the button and looked at the bridge crew "well what are we waiting for?" the crew laughed and headed for the transporter rooms and shuttle bays.

Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, Lieutenant Commander Data and Dr Beverly Crusher entered transporter room 3 as they stood waiting for transportation Picard looked at Beverly who was beaming "excited Dr?" the Doctor nodded "of course sir I haven't seen Wesley well since he left the enterprise" Picard smiled "energise please Mr O'Brien" with that the team was beamed down to the planet below they looked around at the Academy "wow" they all spoke in unison. Waiting on the planet was a young cadet just 17 years old.

"Wesley!" came the voice of Beverly Wesley's mother, Wesley smiled "mom" he rushed to her and hugged her tightly a huge smile on his face "its so good to see you mom" he looked at the other four and smiled "Captain, Commander, Deanna and Data its good to see you all again" all four nodded but Picard stepped forward "its good to see you again Wesley and I hope we will see you aboard the enterprise nice and early after you graduated" Wesley nodded "you will sir, you will"


End file.
